


[Podfic] I Love Cheap Thrills

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hunting, M/M, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, True Mates, mating chase, murderers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofI Love Cheap Thrillsby TigerPrawnAuthor's summary:A wild alpha finds the perfect omega
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] I Love Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love Cheap Thrills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358278) by [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6eoxjezh1v54i2x/I%20Love%20Cheap%20Thrills.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:01 | 2.7 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TigerPrawn for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "AU." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
